


shaky ground

by caprisunscholar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, George Weasley Needs a Hug, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Sad George Weasley, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunscholar/pseuds/caprisunscholar
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, George goes to stay with his best friend, Diana Sterling.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	shaky ground

**Author's Note:**

> introductory chapter to my first work on here! please be kind and patient when leaving reviews! i'd love feedback!

It had only been a month since the Battle of Hogwarts.

Four weeks since Diana had stood with the Weasleys over Fred's body, waiting for her best friend to open his eyes and admit that it was just another one of his pranks. 

Now, she was standing outside the front door of the Burrow, struggling to bring herself to knock. 

They were expecting her, of course. After the war, it was clear that everyone needed space, time, to grieve. When George left Diana's letters unanswered, she received owls from Ginny, detailing her growing concern about George. He was in pieces, constantly being reminded of his brother in his childhood home and bedroom, which they once shared. Diana had been living in her parents' old home, which stood empty after Diana forced her parents to flee before the war truly began. Being muggles, she knew they wouldn't have stood a chance. 

Diana knew living alone with her grief certainly wasn't helpful, and she missed George like hell. The three of them had been inseparable since first year. They'd been through thick and thin, and all she wanted now was to be there for her friend. When Ginny suggested that George stay with Diana for a little while to clear his head, have a change of scenery, they all thought it would be for the best. Mrs. Weasley got him on board, and today, it was time to go. 

Diana finally forced her knuckles to rap against the aging wood. Mrs. Weasley answered almost immediately, looking as tired and weary as Diana had ever seen her. She still had that warmth about her, it had just seemed to fade in the last month. She looked like she'd barely been sleeping. All of them had.

"Diana, darling," she greeted, forcing as much of a smile as she could muster, wrapping her arms around the tall brunette. "Thank you so much for this. Come in, come in."

Mrs. Weasley ushered her inside from the June humidity, inviting her into what she used to consider her second home. It felt so much colder than before. There was a lot less light then there used to be, and broken pieces of a mirror littering the floor by the entryway. Ginny had mentioned that George couldn't stand to look at his reflection anymore. 

Ginny had been sitting in an armchair by the door, and immediately rose to see her friend. Diana was in awe. Ginny was no longer the shy third year who'd asked her to help her get ready for the Yule Ball. Standing before her was a young woman, hardened by grief and war.

"He should be all packed." Ginny said after pulling away from Diana's hug. "He's in their-" She bit her tongue. No one was used to this. "He's in his bedroom. It might take him a bit to say goodbye."

Diana offered a soft pat on Ginny's shoulder and headed up the winding staircase, towards the bedroom the twins had once shared. It felt so strange, not to hear their obnoxious laughter or loud music through the door. Now, she was met with silence. The door was slightly ajar, and she couldn't see any signs of movement. She pushed it open, and the room looked empty. She took a step forward and almost tripped.

George was lying on the floor with his back to the door, almost in the fetal position, crying and holding clutching a red piece of fabric, presumably Fred's clothes. 

Tears immediately stung her eyes, and she knelt down to meet him where he was. 

"George," she whispered, and gingerly pressed her hand to his shoulder, not wanting to scare him. "George honey, it's me."

"Di?" He managed to croak out. 

"Yes," she replied softly, trying to keep her emotions in check. "It's me, I'm right here."

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as possible. His chest heaved, the sobs growing heavier and heavier.

"We don't have to go," Diana offered, considering that they'd made the wrong call. "If you're not ready, it's okay."

He shook his head against her. "No...no I...can't stay...can't stay here. I have to get...get out of here...too many memories."

"Okay." Diana understood. "That's okay. But take your time. I'm in no rush."

George started to take deeper breaths, attempting to steady himself. He started to push himself up from the floor, and Diana helped him get leverage as he turned to finally face her. His face was gaunt, his eyes swollen and hollow, a mixture of the lack of sleep and tears. His hands were bruised and cut, and his frame frail, though he had always been thin. He looked, there was no other way to put it, quite like a ghost. 

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Di," he muttered, wiping his eyes and regaining his composure. He had dropped his hands to reveal that he'd been holding Fred's old Quidditch jersey. Just the sight of it made Diana want to burst into tears. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay with you." 

"No need to thank me." she replied. Just as he was about to argue, she cut him off. "You'd do it for me."

George couldn't counter that. He would do anything for that girl.

**Author's Note:**

> all titles relate to songs i've listened to while writing or songs that inspired the story. let me know if you'd be interested in the link to a playlist!
> 
> shaky ground (original mix) - freedom fry  
> everything changes - suzi


End file.
